The Johto Journeys of Justin Gaines
by TheBlazingMonkey
Summary: This is the story of Justin Gaines and his adventures with his friends before becoming a Lyoko Warrior, and his rise to fame in Johto. Join him and his frineds as they travel Johto in their crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys TheYoshster here, starting up my latest story while I deal with some writers block for Of Glitz and Glory, and while I think of an idea for my next major Mario story. I give you possibly one of the weirdest ideas I have ever had(and it's what I'm writing about that makes it so weird.) You all have heard of the 2nd**** coming of Johto in HeartGold and SoulSilver and this fic is just what you thought. A Pokemon themed fanfic and I have NO idea why I'm doing one………**

**Well to give you a short summary it's the story of one of my notable original characters, Justin Gaines(the same one from Army of The Undead but a younger version). This is his story as he and a couple friends go on their own Johto Journey and the story of Justin's rise to fame in the Pokemon World. They will encounter many challenges as they travel Johto and It's just weird that I'm writing a Pokemon fanfic but I just had a strange urge to try and write one, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**TheYoshster presents: The Johto Journeys of Justin Gaines**

It was midday in Johto and the sun shined down on Eucreteak City. One particular resident was especially excited about this day. He knew that on his 12th birthday his father would take him to New Bark Town so he could start his journey and follow the footsteps of his parents.

The kid's father walked into his bedroom. He wore white pants, a black sweater, and a purple and red scarf. He also wore a purple head band around his blonde hair and he greeted his oldest son "Hey, happy birthday Justin."

Justin woke up slowly, looking at his clock and realizing it was 10 o'clock. He had short blonde hair like his father, but instead of brown eyes he had blue eyes. He yawned "Yaaawn…Hey wait! Today's my birthdasy and that means…"

Justin's father, known as Eucreteak City's Gym Leader Morty said as he nodded "Yes that's right son. You finally get to start your journey."

Justin shot up out of bed and he cheered "Awesome! I've been waiting for this day to come for so long!" He watched as Morty walked out of his room and he quickly changed into a pair of tan cargo shorts and a red tshirt with a surf logo. He walked out of his room and headed down the stairs after getting ready in the bathroom. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal.

Justin's younger brother Tyler greeted him, sitting down at the table "Happy birthday bro!" Tyler was 9 years old and he had messy brownish blonde hair in the style of a small fauxhawk and he wore a poke ball tshirt with jeans.

Justin sat down and thanked his brother "Thanks Tyler!"

"I bet you can't wait to start your journey!"

Justin replied as he ate his cereal "I'm pumped up! I just can't wait anymore!"

Tyler then asked as he watched Morty walk out the front door of their home "SO, do you have any idea what pokemon you're gonna pick for your starter?"

Justin replied "I can't really decide! I really like all of Johto's starters but I just can't choose! I mean Chikorita are great starters and pretty loyal, Cyndaquil are just plain out cute and very friendly, and Totodile just make great friends and they're often fun loving."

Tyler said "Pick Totodile! They're so cool when they become Feraligator!"

Justin replied "I don't know. I'll just decide when I get there."

Morty walked back in with his Gengar and he said to Justin "Justin, I've got something for you before you finish breakfast and we head out."

Justin wondered as he got up and walked over to his father who's Gengar held out a present "What'd you get me?"

Morty said "Go ahead and open it!"

Gengar added "Gen-Gar!" (Yeah, open and be amazed!) Justin opened the gift, only to be frightened by a Ghastly and Gengar laughed "GEN! GEN! GEN GAR GAR GAR!!!! (BUH! BUH! BUH HUH HUH HUH!!!)

Justin shouted "AAHHHH!! What the heck was that about!?"

Morty scolded Gengar "Gengar! I didn't tell you to prank my son! Now give him the real gift!"

Gengar replied "Gengar!" (Sorry!) He pulled out from behind him a present in a red box.

Justin took the box and unwrapped it, revealing a Poke Gear. He said as he took it out "Wow! You got me a Poke Gear! That's so cool!"

Morty said to Justin "Me and your mother got it for you to help you on your journey. I;ve also programmed the map of Johto in and programmed our number into it in case you wanted to give us a call."

Justin thanked his dad "Thanks dad! I just wish mom was here instead of Sinnoh!"

"She wishes you the best of luck and she also said she was sad she couldn't be here today." He then told Justin "Well once you're finished eating breakfast, I've got Eusine'ss Alakazam waiting for you so he can teleport you to New Bark Town."

Justin quickly finished his breakfast and he said as he headed to the door "Thanks for everything dad!"

Morty gave Justin a quick handshake and he said "Good luck on your journey, and I'll see you on your return to Eucreteak."

Justin remembered "Oh yeah! That's right, I'm gonna have to face you in order to get the fourth badge!"

"And with a little luck and skill you may earn that badge!" He and Tyler then bid Justin farewell as he walked out the door.

Jusin waved goodbye "Bye dad! Bye Tyler!" He then ran upstairs to pack his bag only bringing the essentials and he walked out the door. He then approached Alakazam "Hey Alakazam. I was told you'd bring me to New Bark Town?"

Alakazam replied as he nodded his head "Ala Kazam!" (Yes. Let's get going then!) He then grabbed onto Justin's arm and focused his energy. His eyes then glowed blue as a blue aura formed around him and they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared in the quaint town of New Bark Town. Alakazam let go of Justin and he said "Alakazam! Alakazam!" (May the force be with you! Good luck!) He teleported back to Eucreteak City.

Justin stood there, confused and he said "I have no clue what you said, but thanks for bringing me here!" He looked around at the town and he said "All I gotta do now is find Professor Elm's Lab!" He walked past a house and he asked a trainer who was talking to his Totodile "Hey dude, where is Professor Elm's Lab?"

The trainer got up and looked at Justin, along with his Totodile and he said "It's not too far away! I was actually just there picking up my starter!" He was a trainer about Justin's age with blonde hair standing in a spiked way slicked to the back with a small purple part in the front. He also wore jean shorts and a with a purple and blue hoodie. He was also a little shorter.

Justin looked down at his hyperactive Totodile and he said "Wait, if you just came back does then I probably won't be able to get a Totodile!"

The kid replied "Nah! Not exactally, he's probably already replaced this little guy buy now!"

The Totodile replied as he looked up at Justin "Toto-Totodile!" (Yeah! I saw another!)

Justin asked him "Well could you tell me where the lab is?"

"It's the largest building on the edge of the forest. You can't miss it dude!"

Justin replied "Oh, so it's that building right there!?" He pointed towards New Bark's entrance and noticed Elm's lab. It was past a few houses and the poke center in the center.

"Yeah that's it!" He replied.

Justin thanked him and walked towards the lab and approached the door. He knocked on the door and asked 'Hello? Anyone home!?"

The door opened and a man waering a lab coat with a light blue sweater under it answered the door. He had brown messy hair and glasses and he gretted him "Well hello there, you must be Justin Gaines!"

Justin recognized him as Professor Elm and he said "Yeah I am, and you must be Professor Elm! Nice meeting you!"

Elm asked Jusitn as he brought him into his lab after shaking his hand "I bet you're ready to start your journey as a Pokemon Trainer, let me take you over here." He walked into his main lab and he took him to the poke balls.

Justin said "This is gonna be a tough decision for me! I mean I know the starters in Johto are so great but I just don't know which one!"

Elm replied "They are definatley a unique crowd and I've had several trainers before you come to me wondering the same thing!"

Justin asked as he looked at the three poke balls laying on the table away from his machines and other research equipment "Well could you show me each of them one at a time so I can get a feeling of which one I'd like more."

Elm replied as he adjusted his glasses "Sure! First I think I'll show you Chikorita." He threw grabbed a poke ball and threw it. It revealed a blue alligator with a big jaw and red spines going down his back and Elm corrected himself "Uh…Make that Totodile! My mistake!"

The Totodile looked up at Justin and said "Toto!? Dile?" (Huh? Who are you!?)

Justin greeted the Totodile "Hey Totodile! What's going on!"

The Totodile began to jump for joy and cheered "Toto-Toto-Totodile!" (Hey wait! You're a trainer looking for a starter! Pick me! Pick me!)

Justin observed "Heh heh! He seems like a pretty cheerful fella!"

Elm told Jusitn as he watched the Totodile dance around "Totodile are typically cheerful and playful Pokemon."

"He sure does seem playful! Just like that trainer who showed me the place's Totodile."

Elm remembered the kid and he said "Oh, you must mean Odd Della Robia. He picked up his Totodile about an hour ago."

"His name is Odd! Haha! I wonder who would name their son Odd!" He let out a quick chuckle.

Elm said as he returned the Totodile to it's ball "Unfortunatley for you that Totodile is reserved for another trainer."

Justin sighed "Awww…You gotta be kidding me!"

Elm replied "So is this Chikorita here, but I'll show her to you anyway!" He threw out the…whatever it was, pale green thing with red eyes, a huge leaf on it's head, and a "necklace" made of green buds.

The Chikorita looked around it said "Chiko?" (Who are you?)

Justin looked down at it and he said "She's cute! And I hear they're pretty friendly as well!" He also noticed the sweet scent in the air and he said "And she does make the air smell so fresh!"

Elm said to Justin in response "Yes they are, but the only bad side to Chikorita is they're easily offended and they tend to be over-emotional some times."

Justin wondered "Well it depends on their personality sometimes…but okay! I'd like to see Cyndaquil now!"

Elm returned Chikorita who waved goodbye with it's leaf and he said "I don't think this Cyndaquil is reserved, and I'm sure you'll like this one more than Chikorita!" He threw out the poke ball, revealing a sherw/mouse like pokemon with a long snout, squinty eyes, a blueish green top and a beige under belly.

The cyndaquil stood on it's hind legs and looked around. It chirped nervously "C-Cynda?" (H-Hello?)

Justin greeted it "Hey Cyndaquil!"

It then realized Justin was possibly a trainer who would take him as a started and gleed "Cynda! Cyndaquil!" (Hey, Are you here to take me on a journey? Please take me!) He waved his little arms, signaling he wanted to be picked up.

Justin noticed "Awww! I think he likes me!"

Elm replied "That's a little unusual for a Cyndaquil cause typically most Cyndaquil are very shy and timid. But they are very friendly. I guess this one really want some attention."

Justin picked up the Cyndaquil and held in his arms and he could tell the Cyndaquil was enjoying the attention as he lightly tossed it in his arms it gleed "Cynda! Cynda!" (Weeee! This is fun!)

Justin said "Wow! He really seems happy right now!"

Elm said "Though I wouldn't surprise him or scare him, they do tend to ignite their flames to defend themselves. I actually think it likes you a lot, most Cynadquil really enjoy attention like you're giving it."

Justin held the Cyndaquil and he began to stroke his head. He said "You know what, I think I'm gonna stick with Cyndaquil! I really like this Cyndaquil!"

The Cyndaquil cheered "Cynda! Cyndaquil!" (You want me! I can't believe it! This is the happiest day of my life!)

Elm said "Is that your final decision? Are you sure want Cyndaquil?"

Justin nodded in approval and said "Yeah! I can already tell we'll be great friends!"

Elm replied as he handed Justin the pokeball "Good choice! I'm sure you'll make a great team! Now...Oh!?" Elm noticed another trainer walk in, wearing ripped jeans, a punk rock shirt and brown spiky hair and Elm greeted him "Oh, I thought you weren't coming in Zach!"

Zach said "Yeah whatever! I'm hear to pick up MY Cyndaquil!" He looked at Justin with a glare.

Justin argued "YOUR CYNDAQUIL! I don't think so!"

Elm added "I'm sorry Zachery but Justin has already made his decision to take this Cyndaquil."

Zach argued back in an arrogant tone "No, he can't take it! I reserved that Cyndaquil, and I can call my father and ask!"

Elm said as Justin picked up the Cyndaquil who looked at Justin "No, you never reserved it. I have a reserve list right on my clipboard and it has no record of you ever reserving a Cyndaquil." He checked his clip board to find the proof.

Zach pulled out his phone and he said "I can call my dad and he'll force you to give me the pokemon! My dad is the chairman of the Johto League and he'll make sure I get that Cyndaquil."

Elm didn't want to deal with him right now and he knew there was something wrong about Zach. He said "Fine…Just take it and get out of my lab!"

Justin gasped "B-But Professor!" He looked at the Cyndaquil who was equally shocked.

Elm told Justin "I'm so sorry Justin. I'll make sure I get another Cyndaquil for you tomorrow. You can stay in New Bark Town for the night and I'll contact you as soon as I receive a new Cyndaquil." He programmed his number in Justin's poke gear and he said "Here is my number."

Justin thanked Elm "Thanks…" He was kinda down about the fact that he couldn't get his Cyndaquil and he was really liked the Cyndaquil he held in his arms.

Zach demanded "Now hand me the Cyndaquil and poke ball and I'll be off!"

Elm handed Zach the poke ball and he took the Cyndaquil away from Justin. Justin could see how sad the Cyndaquil looked as it was taken away. Elm said once Zach was gone "There's something I don't like about that boy, and I'm pretty sure that Cyndaquil would've been better off with you than him!"

Justin wondered "Then why didn't you kick that punk out! I got to that Cyndaquil first!"

Elm explained "His father would sue me for a lot if I didn't give him the Cyndaquil. I don't like his father either and I wish he'd be fired from his job."

Justin sighed "That sucks…Well I guess I'll have to find a place to stay tonight…"

Elm told Justin as he walked out "Don't worry! You'll be sure to have a Cyndaquil by tomorrow!"

Justin said as he waved goodbye "It was nice meeting you! Later!" He walked out of the of the lab muttering to himself "That idiot Zach! He'll pay for taking that Cyndaquil!" He then noticed Odd strolling by with his Totodile again and he said "Hey you! You never told me anything about reserved starters!" He sounded kinda mad.

Odd replied, giving a quick laugh "Haha! I was just messing with you! The name's Odd Della Robia!"

Juistin greeted him "I already know, Elm told me about you! I'm Justin Gaines!" He shook his hand.

Odd then asked "So, since they were all reserved do you have any idea what you're gonna pick?"

Justin replied "I WAS gonna pick Cynadquil since he wasn't reserved…"

Odd interrupted him "Oh yeah! I forgot the Cyndaquil wasn't reserved!"

Justin glared at him, kind mad he interrupted him "…As I was saying, I was gonna pick Cyndaquil, but some punk took him away from me! He is so gonna pay!"

Odd replied as they walked along "Wow! Now that's the kind of guy who deserves a beating!"

"Definatley! All because of that jerk I gotta stay the night in New Bark Town until Professor Elm gets another Cyndaquil."

Odd asked Justin "Well until tomorrow you can stay at my house! I'm actually heading off tomorrow to start my journey with Totodile, right Totodile!"

Totodile replied "Toto! Dile!" (Yeah! I can't wait to own the competition!)

Justin thanked Odd "Hey thanks!"

"It's the least I can do for misleading you! C'mon, my house is not too far away from here!" They headed off towards his house and Odd said as they approached a two story building "Here it is!"

Justin said as he walked in "Wow! This is a pretty cool place you got here Odd!"

Odd said as he walked in "Hey mom! I brought someone over! He needs a place to stay while he waits for a pokemon so I let him come with me!"

Odd's mom came in from out of the room and asked "Oh, and who might you be?" She had purple hair tied in the back and she wore a maroon outfit.

Justin replied "I'm Justin Gaines! Pleased to meet ya!"

Odd's mother said "Well I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Odd then took Justin up to his room, ignoring his 4 sisters who kept an eye on his new Totodile, who knew something was bound to happen. Odd too him up into his room and he said "Well, here's my room and I guess you'll be staying here!"

Justin looked around his room and noticed his guitar, his large TV and couch and his Wii and he said "Wow! This is a pretty sick room you got dude!"

"Yeah, I just wish I had better security! My sisters…"

All of a sudden two young girls barged in and one shouted "LOOK AT THE TOTODILE!!!" They ran over to smother it.

Odd continued as he slapped himself in the forehead "…Always barge in like that!"

Totodile gasped "Toto!?" (What the!?) He was then being smothered by Odd's sisters and was pleading for mercy as they bothered it "Totodile! Totodile!" (Aaaahhh! Stop it! I'm not some kind of pet you can torture!)

Justin began to laugh "Ahahaha! I can see why!"

Odd told his sisters "Hey! Knock it off, go get your own Totodile!" They ignored him and Odd watched as Totodile begged for his help he called out to his mom "MOOOOOM!!!! GET THEM OUTTA HERE!!!"

Odd's mother arrived upstairs and wondered "What is going on?"

Odd explained "Tell them to stop torturing Totodile!"

Justin threw in "I really can tell he wasn't enjoying that!" He watched as his mom told his sisters to stop harassing the blue crocodile pokemon and they left. He said "Wow! Talk about invading your personal space!"

Odd explained as he helped his Totodile up "Yeah! They're horrible! Like this one time they locked me in the bathroom, and locked the windows so I couldn't get out! I was stuck in there for 6 hours until my mom and dad returned!"

Justin said "Sounds like you got it pretty rough!"

Odd said as he sat down on the couch and Totodile followed "Yeah, that's another reason why I'm gonna start my own journey! To get away from those monsters and have some fun competing."

Justin said "I just really want to be as good of a trainer as my parents. After all, my dad's a gym leader!" He threw in "Oh, and I want to just make a name for myself!"

"No way! That's awesome! You could so just get him to give you the badge! By the way, which one is he?"

Justin repplied "He's the Eucrteak City Gym Leader Morty, and no! I already tried to get him to do that! His ghost pokemo are pretty powerful and annoying!"

"I kinda like Ghost pokemon, as well as poison pokemon and dark!"

Justin said "I don't have a preference really." He then looked at his Wii and said "Aw dude! You got New Super Mario Bros Wii!"

"Yeah! You wanna play!"

"No duh! That game rocks!" They played New Super Mario Bros Wii for the next few hours, earning a few laughs as Odd's Totodile tried to play and got mad when he realized how horrible he was. Justin suggested "Dude, we should definitely have our journey together! It's more fun traveling with a couple friends and you're a pretty cool dude!"

Odd agreed "Yeah! That sounds like an awesome idea!"

Justin said "Alright! As soon as I get my Cyndaquil we'll head off towards whatever we come across first! Well, head towards the first city with a gym." The two friends continued to enjoy themselves and grow more acquainted and shared several laughs. This was the beginning of how Justin and Odd met, before meeting each other again at Kadic Academy, fighting XANA with their other friends Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Abby.

**I have no clue why I wrote this, but if it does well with reviews…If I get any…I will continue it and you'll learn about how Justin got his Cyndaquil and *in the epic voice* NO!!! He doesn't get it from Elm! Another thing is about our 2nd main character Odd. I know he's from Code Lyoko, but he's just such an awesome character from the show that I HAD to use him for this story, and also because he and Justin appear to be close friends, aside from Ulrich, in The Army of The Undead. They'll be joined by another character around Azalea Town who is not another Code Lyoko character.  
**

**Later, I still don't know why I wrote this, but enjoy it anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey TheYoshster back with the next chapter for the Johto Journeys! I've decided to continue this story, despite the sad fact that barely anyone payed attention to it. In the last part you were introduced to the characters, and you saw how Justin lost a Cyndaquil to his rival Zach and how he met Odd and his Totodile. In this part Justin will finally get his starter and like I said *in the epic voice* NO!!! He doesn't get it from Elm! So, let's just sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Pokemon Emergency**

Justin and Odd had set up their sleeping bags in a forest are behind Odd's home. They camped out that night and all Justin could think of was Zach. He wondered who was he, and what gave him the right to take what was supposed to be his starter. He could only think of that young Cyndaquil in the hands of the wrong trainer as well.

Justin sat by the campfire with Odd and his Totodile and he said "I just can't stop thinking about it…"

Odd wondered as he grabbed a stick and stuck a marshmallow on it "What? Does it have something to do with that loser who took the Cyndaquil from you?"

"Yeah…" He continued "What gives him the right to just come in and take whatever he wants! I mean he just came in and threatened Professor Elm, using his father as a threat to get what he wanted."

Odd chuckled "Haha! What a brat, just like my sisters!"

Totodile agreed "Toto! Dile!" (Yeah! What a loser!)

Justin began to roast his own marshmallow and replied "Yeah you're right." He sat around and roasted the marshmallow and watched as Odd made himself a smore. He asked "Hey do you think Professor Elm will have my Cyndaquil ready before noon? I wanna get out of her as soon as possible and start our journey."

Odd replied as he bit into the smore "How should I know!? I'm not a psychic!" He gave a quick chuckle.

Justin gave off a slight chuckle as well and he got up. He said "Whatever Odd! I think I'm gonna go for a hike. I need to get my mind off of this."

Odd said as he put another marshmallow back on his stick "Go ahead, me and Totodile will just continue to have fun!" Odd and Totodile continued to bond with each other and goof around.

* * *

Justin walked though the forest trail and just talking to himself "Man this day has been a total bummer! If only I had a Cyndaquil now but noooo!" He walked up an incline, passing some Hoothoot. He continued to walk along the trails until he bumped into another trainer. They were knocked back and Justin said "Hey watch where you're going…" He recognized the trainer as Zach and he said "YOU!!"

Zach got up and he said "You're that kid from Elms!"

Justin replied "Yeah! The same one you robbed from you jerk!"

Zach pulled out a poke ball and he said "You mean this one!" He started to tos the poke ball in his hands and he said "This here Cyndaquil belongs to me, and it could crush you in a matter of seconds!"

Justin mocked as he crossed his arms "Pfffft! Yeah right! And in case you didn't noticed, it didn't even want to become your starter!"

Zach ignored Justins comment and he said "So! In time it will learn to accept that it's under my command and at my disposal, and I promise you he'll be more deadly than you could ask for!"

Justin said "That it's under my command? What are you? Some kind of militaristic jerk? I mean who says they're under my command!"

Zach was really getting annoyed by Justin and he said "I can assure you that I'm better than you!" He began to walk off and he said "I just about had enough of you! I'm moving on towards Violet City!"

Justin said "Violet City huh? That's where the first gym is!"

"Yeah it is, and the next time I meet I swear I'm gonna take you down hard! So long loser!" Zach began to walk down the path and away from Justin.

"That's right, walk away!" He watched as Zach walked down the hill and he said "I'll show that punk someday!" He continued to walk along the trail until he hiked down the path to find a small pond. He said "Great! Just the place I was looking for to chill out!" Justin sat by the pond on a large rock and began skipping stones across it.

Justin continued to relax, watching some Hoppip float by, and the Hoothoot soar above, he even ended up seeing a Noctowl. Justin felt more relaxed until he heard an angered call from a trainer "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!!!"

Justin looked in the direction of the shout and he said, surprisingly "What in the world was that?" He walked closer and ducked behind a bush. He noticed an angered trainer wearing ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather vest covering it, and he had black greasy hair.

The trainer was accompanied by a Jolteon and in front of them, backed up against a tree and exhausted, a Cyndaquil. The trainer said "You've got nowhere to run you little runt! Jolteon, use Thunder!"

Jolteon agreed "Jolt!" (Alright!) He fired a powerful surge of electricity at the defenseless Cyndaquil.

The Cyndaquil pleaded before he was attacked "Cynda! Quil!" (Please! Stop it!) He could only wail in pain as he was struck by the lightning. He tried to get up after but struggled from the injuries he had suffered in the past few minutes. He groaned in pain "Quuuuiill…" (Aggghh I gotta get away…)

Justin was watching the horrific site as the trainer was beating down on the poor defenseless Cyndaquil took several needles from Jolteon's Pin Missile after. He said quietly "How can someone treat a pokemon like that!? That's just torture!" He wondered if he should insert himself in the situation.

The trainer stood over the panting Cyndaquil as it struggled to get back up and run away. He said "I always knew you were weak! You have failed me one too many times and you even disobeyed your punishment for losing to that Marril, and the others!"

Cyndaquil tried to explain as he slowly got up, falling down and trying to get back up again "Cynda…Cyndaquil…" (But I couldn't help it…I was just hungry and I haven't eaten in days…)

The trainer watched as the pokemon he considered pathetic struggled. He said "It's about time I ended this, a pokemon as worthless as you serves no purpose to me or the world, so say your prayers you little runt!"

Justin could only watch as the trainer continued to run his mouth and insult the young Cyndaquil. Justin even noticed a few tears roll down it's eyes and he said "That poor Cyndaquil…No pokemon deserves to suffer like this!" He got up and prepared to charge in and tackle the trainer. He couldn't watch any longer.

The Cyndaquil watched as the trainer continued to insult it and it thought '_It's all over for me…So many things in life I never got to do…Win a battle, find a real friend, evolve into a Quilava…everything a pokemon deserves…'_

The trainer then pulled out a pistol and said "Take this!" He then shot the Cyndaquil with the pistol and nailed him in the chest, receiving a pleasing shriek from the Cyndaquil to him.

The Cyndaquil clutched it's bloodstained chest and cried out as he was knocked onto the ground and hit the back of the tree "CYNDAAAAA!!!" (NOOOOOOO!!!!)

* * *

Before the gunshot was heard by all of New Bark Town, Odd and Totodile were laying down in their sleeping bags. Odd was sound asleep, but his Totodile was just tossing and turning. He muttered in his sleep "Toto…Dile…" (So…Hungry…) He woke up in a dazed state and searched the area for something to eat. The nearest thing which was Odd's arm he ended up biting down on with his huge jaw.

Odd was instantly woken up when we was bit and screamed "YEOOOOWW!!!" He shook Totodile off his arm, causing Totodile to let go and fall to the ground. He grabbed onto the marks and he said "Yowch what was that?"

Totodile came out of his dazed state and he gasped "Totodile? Totodile!" (What the? Oh man, I actually thought your hand was a turkey leg!)

Odd said as he helped Totodile up "Why did you bite me Totodile, I'm not that appetizing you know!"

Totodile nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "Totototo! Dile" (Ahehehehe! I guess I'm just hungry and tired!)

"Eh, whatever! It's not your fault you must be hungry! I'll just see what I have in my…" Odd had suddenly heard the gunshot and he gasped "WHOA!!! Was that a gunshot?"

Totodile also heard it and he replied, pointing in the direction "Totodile!" (Yeah it was!)

Odd looked at the direction Totodile was pointing and he realized it was where Justin had gone and he said "That's where Justin is! C'mon Totodile let's go find out what's going on!"

Totodile agreed and he and Odd had run into the forest to find the source of the gunshot, and Justin.

* * *

Justin watched as the young Cyndaquil wailed in agony and he quickly reacted. He shouted "WHAT THE HELL!?" He charged at the abusive trainer and tackled him to the ground. He demanded "What do you think you're doing to that poor Cyndaquil!!!"

The trainer shoved Justin off of him and got up, along with Justin. He said "I'm just doing it and the world a favor by ending it's pathetic life!" He quickly received a punch to the face from Justin.

Justin said "Ending it's life? What kind of sick minded person would attempt to kill an innocent pokemon?" He pushed him to the ground and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"You mean a pathetic and weak pokemon!" He got up and delivered a blow to the face on Justin.

The slowly dying Cyndaquil watched Justin's heroics and though his vision was blurred from the massive blood loss he could at least figure out what was going on and he thought _'Is that person…attacking him?'_

Justin held onto his nose and he removed his hand from it to realize it was bleeding. He said "You messed with the wrong guy you heartless prick!" He jabbed him in the stomach and punched him in the face, and knocking him onto the ground. He said as the trainer hit the ground "And stay down!" Justin then dialed the police from his poke gear and he said "Yeah, I got an abusive trainer here who just committed attempted murder on a defenseless Cyndaquil."

Officer Jenny was on the other line and she replied "Attempted murder…On a pokemon? Hold on, We'll be right there! Just tell me your name and location."

Justin replied "It's Justin Gainers and it's off the New Bark trails and by the pond area."

"Alright, we'll be down there in a moment!" Officer Jenny hung up the phone.

Justin looked down at the unconscious trainer and he said "Serves you right!" He then walked over to the Cyndaquil and he told it "There there Cydnaquil, it's all over, the police should be arriving shortly and we'll get you to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible!" He looked at how badly wounded the Cyndaquil and he knew he had to do something.

The Cyndaquil weakly said "Cyn…da…" (Please…hurry…)

Justin said in response "Don't worry buddy, you'll make it through this alive!"

Moments later Officer Jenny, a Growlith, and another Officer arrived. Officer Jenny called out "Justin! We're over here!"

Justin picked up the Cyndaquil and walked over to Officer Jenny and he said "Officer Jenny, I need someone to get me to the Pokemon Center immediately!"

Officer Jenny said as she got out of her motorcycle and walked over to the trainer "I'll drive you, but can you explain what happened?" She looked over at the unconscious trainer and his Jolteon.

Justin told her "I'll explain on the way, if we don't get to the Pokemon Center quickly, this Cyndaquil could die!"

Officer Jenny got back in her motorcycle and she said "Alright, just hop on in and I'll drive you to it!" She then told her partner "Officer Brennan, secure this trainer and his pokemon!"

Officer Brennan replied as he and his Wartortle got out of their motorcycle "Alright, I'm on it!" He walked over to the trainer, grabbed his poke balls, returned Jolteon, and handcuffed the trainer.

Officer Jenny and Justin had left the crime scene after Justin hopped on in the side car, and Justin had begun to explain what happened. He told Officer Jenny "So I saw that trainer and his Jolteon attacking this Cyndaquil. He was saying how he found it useless and after constantly insulting it, he pulled out a pistol and shot the poor little fella!"

Officer Jenny drove down the hill and she questioned him "And you inserted yourself in the situation by beating him up?"

Justin continued "I just had to! Nobody else would've and if I never did he would've shot the Cyndaquil again!"

"I'm just amazed at the bravery you had to confront him, despite him being armed with a pistol. You stood up for this Cyndaquil and that was very heroic to save it's life!"

Justin thanked her 'I appreciate all that, and I kinda thought you'd just complain about that." He then noticed Odd and Totodile and he said "Odd!?"

Odd watched as they rode by him and he said "Dude, what's going on!?"

Justin called out "Meet me at the Pokemon Center and I'll explain!" He looked down in his arms at Cyndaquil and he told it "Don't worry, we're almost there!"

After a little longer, Officer Jenny had pulled into the Pokemon Center and she told Justin "Hurry! That Cyndaquil looks like it doesn't have much time left!"

Justin thanked Officer Jenny "Thanks for the ride Officer Jenny!"

"You're welcome! I'll see you later!" She hopped back in her motorcycle and drove back to the Police Station.

Justin walked into the Pokemon Center and ran up to Nurse Joy. He told her "Nurse Joy! You gotta help this poor Cyndaquil!" He held it out in his arms to her.

Nurse Joy looked at the Cyndaquil and asked "What seems to be the..OH MY LORD!?" She looked at the wound and Cyndaquil's bloodstained fur that was previously beige and asked "What happened here, this looks bad!?"

Justin explained "I caught some trainer beating down on this Cyndaquil with a Jolteon and eventually he pulled out a pistol and shot the Cyndadquil!"

Nurse joy put on her gloves and grabbed the Cyndaquil and she said, feeling sorry "Who would do such a thing to a pokemon!? Never have I seen such a horrible thing!" She then called over her pokemon aides "Chancey! Blissey! We got a pokemon emergency!"

Chancey and Blissey ran in and helped the Cyndaquil onto a stretcher and rushed him into the emergency room. Nurse Joy followed them in and she told Justin "We'll make sure this Cyndaquil makes it through! Feel free to stay the night in one of the rooms down the hall, or upstairs."

Justin watched as she rushed into the emergency room and he said to himself "I just hope I made it on time…" He sat down in the waiting room and said to himself "This has just been one completely crazy day!" he looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 pm.

Odd and Totodile had finally arrived and Odd asked Justin "Dude, what happened back there?"

Justin explained as Odd and Totodile sat down next to him "The most crazy thing ever! I found this one trainer beating down on his own Cyndaquil and he then attempted to kill it."

Odd gasped "What!? What kind of person would attempt to kill a pokemon!?"

"A cold heartless prick, that's who!" Justin continued "Well after he shot him, I charged in and beat the trainer up, rescued the Cyndaquil, and got the trainer arrested! And now I'm here!"

"Wow! How could someone do that to a pokemon! It's barely even human!"

"Yeah, I know and because of that loser, a Cyndaquil in in there suffering! I just hope Nurse Joy can save it!" Justin sighed as he looked towards the emergency room.

Odd told Justin "Well at least you managed to get him to the Pokemon Center!" He then looked around and noticed a vending machine and walked over to it saying "Oh, I almost forgot!" He inserted a dollar into it and got a candy bar and gave it to Totodile. He said 'Here you go Totodile!"

Totodile unwrapped the chocolate bar and smelled it, and devoured it after noticing the chocolatey smell. He said "Totodile!" (Man this is delicious!)

Justin asked 'You gave your Totodile…A candy bar?"

"Yeah why not? He nearly bit my hand off earlier cause he was hungry! One little cand bars not gonna harm him!"

Justin said "Whatever! Well we're free to stay here just so you know, I'm getting kinda tired myself, but I just can't go to sleep until I know that Cyndaquil is gonna be alright."

Odd got up and he said "Well I guess I'm gonna catch some z's! It's like 10 o'clock in the night and I could've still been sleeping if Totodile never bit my hand!" He looked at Totodile.

Totodile apologized "Diile!" (Sorry!)

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, c'mon Totodile!" Odd and Totodile walked down the hall. Odd then came back and took a look at Justin's face and he said "By the way, you do realize your nose is all bloody!?"

Justin replied "Yeah, I was punched in the face earlier by that punk, but at least I knocked him out!" He grabbed a tissue and began to wipe the blood away, and he then rgabbed some ice from a ice vendor near a water fountain and held it against his nose saying "Aw man he hit me good! Oh well! At least I beat him!" He stayed up for the next hour, pacing the waiting room and worrying about the Cyndaquil. He eventually fell asleep on a couch around 12 pm.

* * *

Through the night Nurse Joy and he pokemon aides had to surgically remove the bullet and fix the damage it had done. In the morning around 10 am, Justin had finally woken up. He yawned as he got up off the couch "Yaaaawn…What time is it…" He looked at the clock and realized he had slept in and he gasped "WHAT!? I overslept?" He ran up to the front desk, noticing Nurse Joy was going through some information on her patients on the computer and he asked "Nurse Joy, what happened with the Cyndaquil!?"

Nurse Joy looked up at Justin and smiled "Oh, I was expecting you'd still be up around the time we finished."

"Is he okay!?" Justin asked.

Nurse Joy replied "Cyndaquil is on the road to recovery right now, and let me tell you it was a difficult operation cause the bullet had penetrated through the rib cage and reached it's heart. But we fixed him up and he's expected to make a full recovery shortly, do you want to check up on Cyndquil?"

Justin replied "Phew! I'm glad you were able to heal him! If I never saw that incident I could only imagine it would be dead if it wasn't for me!"

Nurse Joy said "I get the feeling that you'll turn out to be a great trainer Justin from the concern and bravery you've shown in rescuing that Cyndaquil. Well come along this way!"

Justin told Nurse Joy "Wait a sec!" He walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the room Odd was staying in. He called out "Hey Odd, are you in there!?"

Odd opened the door and Justin could tell he had just recently woken up. He asked "Yeah I'm up dude. What do you want?"

Justin said "Nurse Joy just gave me the news that they managed to save that Cyndaquils life!"

Odd tiredly replied "Yaaaawn…That's good. Let me get ready and I'll be out in a sec!" Justin walked away from the room and headed towards the room Nurse Joy walked into. He said "Alright, I'm here!"

Nurse Joy had just finished removing a blood transfusion from the Cyndaquil, who laid on a bed. She said "Oh, I was just finishing a blood transfusion. Cyndaquil had lost a lot of blood and we needed a transfusion."

Justin noticed how depressed the Cyndaquil looked and he said "Hey Cyndaquil, feeling better?"

Cyndaquil looke up at Justin and he replied "Cynda…" (Yeah I'm glad I'm gonna be okay…)

Justin asked "Remember me Cyndaquil? Remember how I saved your life?"

Cyndaquil tried to remember what happened last night and he realized Justin was the guy who saved his life. He chirped "Cynda…Cyndaquil!" (Uhhhh…Yeah, you saved me from that monster! Thank you, nobody's ever stood up for me before!)

Justin told Cyndaquil as he shook his paw "Don't sweat it bud! You didn't deserve any of that and I'm just glad I was able to help you!"

Nurse Joy said "He's lucky to be alive! We also figured out his previous trainer had beaten him a few other times. I just still can't get over the abuse this poor Cyndaquil has suffered."

Justin wondered "So what are you gonna do with him?"

"We'll keep a watch on him until we can find a trainer who we know will show him the proper care and treatment he deserves."

Justin said "I'd adopt him…But Professor Elm already promised me he'd get me one today cause some punk kid had to rob me of what should've been my Cyndaquil!"

Odd walked in with Totodile and he said "Hey, how's the Cyndaquil doing?"

Nurse Joy looked back and she told him "Cyndaquil is gonna be alright!"

Justin said "Yeah! Nurse Joy told me he's expected to make a full recovery."

"That's cool!" he then asked Justin "So, what about Professor Elm? He said he was gonna get you a Cyndaquil right?"

Justin looked at his poke gear clock and noticed he had a missed phone call from Professor Elm. He said "Oh yeah! I guess the Professor must've called me while I was asleep!" He said "I'm gonna go over there now!"

Nurse Joy told him "Good luck! I wish you luck on your journey!"

Justin thanked Nurse Joy "Your welcome!" He then looked back at Cyndaquil and said "And don't worry Cydnaquil, I'm sure Nurse Joy will find you the trainer you deserves!"

Cyndaquil waved and said "Cynda…" (Goodbye…) He watched as Justin walked out of the room and sighed to himself.

Odd told Justin as they walked out of the Pokemon Center "I'm gonan head back home and get some breakfast for me and Totodile. Then I'm gonna pack my stuff and hopefully by the time I'm finished we can head off towards the first Gym!"

Justin and Odd walked separate ways. Justin remembered where Professor Elm's lab was and he said "Alright, let's go get my first pokemon!" He walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

Professor Elm opened the door and greeted Justin "Justin, good to see you! I just got your Cyndaquil in about an hour ago!"

Justin walked in the lab and he said "That's great! I can't wait to start my journey!"

Professor Elm handed Justin the poke ball and Justin released the Cyndaquil. He greeted the Cyndaquil "Hey Cyndaquil! I've been waiting to pick you up!"

Cyndaquil looked up at Justin and he smiled, saying "Cyndaquil! Cydnaquil!" (Cool! I can't wait for all the awesome journeys we'll have!)

Justin smiled and said "Me to Cyndaquil."

Professor Elm said "I'm sure you'll raise this Cyndaquil well. I also noticed that this one appears to be less timid than most I've seen! That'll be great for you!"

Justin thanked Professor Elm "Thanks!" He then began to think of the Cyndaquil in the Pokemon Center when he picked up the Cyndaquil in front of him. He couldn't help but thinking he had an obligation to help it out. He sighed "I can't take this Cyndaquil…"

Cyndaquil gasped "Cynda!?" (You don't want me as your starter!?)

Professor Elm asked "You don't want it?"

Justin handed the Cyndaquil and the poke ball to Professor Elm and he said "No, there's a cyndaquil in the Pokemon Center in need of a great trainer. I rescued it from a horrific fate, so I think I should take it in as my own!" He the apologized to the Cyndaquil "I'm sorry Cyndaquil, I'm sure you'll find another trainer who will want you as your started!"

Cyndaquil nodded and he said "Cynda-Quil!" (I get it, I'll just wait for my time to come and stick with Elm for a little bit!)

Professor Elm said as he returned the Cyndaquil "Alright, I understand! I guess you should be headed back to the Pokemon Center then. And good luck on your journey!"

Justin replied "Thanks, I'll see you later Professor Elm!" He walked out of his lab and said to himself "That Cyndaquil could use a trainer like me!" Justin headed back to the Pokemon Center in the center of town. He walked in and he asked Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy, I want to talk to you about that Cyndaquil!"

Nurse Joy asked "Yeah, what is it?"

Justin asked "I was wondering….You said you were gonna put him up for adoption, and I think I should adopt it!"

Nurse Joy was glad to hear Justin ask if he could adopt it and she said "That's wonderful! I know that Cyndaquil could use a friend. I fear that if we never find him a trainer that could show treat him like a pokemon deserves that it could end up falling into a deep depression!"

Justin said "I know, I feel that I should adopt him because I did save Cyndaquil's life and like you said, Cyndaquil could use a real friend!"

Nurse Joy took him back into the room she kept Cyndaquil and she said "Because this Cyndaquil should make a very quick recovery you should be able to take him today!"

Justin said, excitedly "That's awesome!" He walked up to the Cyndaquil and told him "I got some great news for you Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil got up and stood on the bed. He looked up at Justin and asked "Cynda?" (What?)

Justin replied "I've decide I'm gonna adopt you! You could use real friend and I can promise you that I'll be a much better trainer and friend than your last one was!"

Cyndaquil looked up at Justin and said, in kind of a meek tone "Cynda?" (You really want to?)

Justin smiled at Cyndaquil and replied "Sure I do! Now c'mon buddy!" He opened his arms up wide to show Cyndaquil he was welcome to join and he wanted to be friends.

Cydnaquil leapt into Justin arms and thanked him "Cynda! Cynda! Cynda! Cyndaquil!" (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe this is really happening!) Tears were already forming in his eyes.

Justin held Cyndaquil up to his face and he told him "I can already tell we'll be buddies for life!"

Nurse Joy told Justin "You sure have made that young Cyndaquil happy!" She handed him Cyndaquil's poke ball and said "And here is his poke ball!"

Justin grabbed it and he said as he held Cyndaquil and he rested on his shoulder "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I won't need it."

Nurse Joy waved goodbye and she said "Take care!"

Justin and Cyndaquil both waved as they walked away. Justin then told Cyndaquil "C'mon buddy! Let's go meet up with Odd and Totodile! Adventure awaits!" He also threw in "Oh, and just so you know, you don't have to stay in your poke ball, you deserve more freedom than your last trainer gave you!"

Cyndaquil nodded and he said "Cynda!" (That's great, I don't like staying in a poke ball anyway!)

Justin and Cyndaquil had arrived back at the spot he and Odd were originally camping out and he said "Hey Odd, you ready to start our adventure?"

Odd was loading his back pack and he said "I'm almost ready!" He then noticed "And what do you know, you got a Cyndaquil and this time, nobody robbed you of it!"

Jusstin said as he sat down to grab some stuff of his and finish loading his backpack, and strapped it on his back "Actually, I adopted the one from the Pokemon Center! I felt he could use a better trainer and frined so I decided it'd be best for both of us!"

Odd said "You actually adopted it!? Wow, I wasn't expecting that!"

Justin told Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil, this is Odd and his Totodile!"

Cyndaquil waved, in that shy way and he chirped "Cynda…" (Uhhh hi…) He was standing on the ground and he was soon approached by Totodile who offered a hand shake.

Totodile greeted Cyndaquil "Totodiiile!" (Yo, I'm Totodile!)

Cyndaquil hesitated to shake his hand and Justin told him "Don't be shy bud!"

Cyndaquil shook Totodile's hand, and Totodile had a mischievous look on his face. He suddenly zapped Cyndaquil with a joy buzzer and he laughed as Cyndaquil yelped in pain and held onto his paw "Totototototo!!!!" (Ahahahahahaha!!!)

Cyndaquil ran up and hopped on Justin's shoulder and he said "What was that for!? Your Totodile just tried to pull a joke on Cyndaquil!"

Odd told Totodile "Hey that wasn't very…Aw what the heck! That was a good prank!"

"It was a GOOD PRANK!?"

Odd said "Well it was kinda mean, but it's just hilarious that Totodile even thought of it!? And I don't' even know how he got the joy buzzer."

Totodile replied "Totodile!" (Found it over there!) He threw it back over and he apologized to Cyndaquil "Tototodile!" (Sorry about that!)

Cyndaquil didn't respond back. Justin had stood back up and asked Odd "So, are we ready?"

Odd finished packing his stuff and he replied "Yep! Let's get this show on the road!"

Jusitn pulled out his poke gear and he checked the map and he said "Well our first gym is in Violet City, so I guess we're headed there!"

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Odd and Totodile got ready to leave.

Justin replied "Alright! Violet City, here we come" The two of them headed off towards the exit of New Bark Town and on the road towards Violet City. What journeys awaited Justin, Cyndaquil, Odd, and Totodile? Find out!

**Alright! The second chapter is finished! Yahoo! In the next chapter, on the road too Violet City, Justin and Odd encounter some…whatever! I wonder what's gonna happen next and I can assure you one of them or both of them will catch their first pokemon! So please R&R and I'll see ya guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin: Last time on The Johto Journeys, Me and Odd decided to camp out and eventually I decided I'd go for a walk. After I encountered that idiot Zach(man I hate him so much already!), I found a nice quiet spot…All until some heartless prick decided he'd try to kill an innocent Cyndaquil. Seriously! Who would do such a thing! I took action and totally beat him good and with some help from Officer Jenny I managed to get the Cyndaquil too the Pokemon Center in time to save it's life. I decided I'd adopt the little guy and I can already tell we'll be buddies for life and with a little effort I know I can help Cyndaquil become stronger. Well enough of that! Time to head onto the first gym! Violet City!**

**Chapter 3: The Gangs of Route 39**

Justin, Cyndaquil, Odd, and Totodile had finally started travling towards Violet City. They have only been traveling down Route 29 for an hour and a half in the forest path and they chatted about where they were headed.

Odd asked "So we're off to Violet City huh?"

"Yeah, but I figure it'd take a few days to reach it by foot so most likely we'll have to camp out tonight. But I did find out the nearest town is Cherrygrove City so we may wanna stop there, which would take a day to reach….actually there is a smaller town before Cherrygrove which we could reach tonight if we can hurry up."

Odd said as he looked about the forest "That sounds good, and that'll give us more time to train Totodile and Cyndaquil and catch a couple more pokemon."

Justin replied "Yeah! Our pokemon will definatley need back up." He then looked at Cyndaquil and said "Right buddy!"

Cyndaquil nodded and replied "Cynda!" (Yeah, some back up would be nice!)

Justin said to Cyndaquil "Yeah, you know we're gonna need it buddy! And maybe you'll get the chance to make new pokemon friends, apart from Totodile!"

Odd threw in "Yeah, Totodile would always be your buddy, right Totodile!"

Totodile smiled and gave Cyndaquil a thumbs up saying "Totototo!" (Yeah I'll be your bud!)

Cyndaquil sighed "Cyndaaaa….." (I hope so, everyone on that monsters team was very mean to me…)

Justin noticed Cyndaquil looked a little down and he said 'You must still be upset about your former life." He then tried to cheer him up "Forget about that buddy! That part of your life is over and you shouldn't linger over the past bud!"

Odd threw in, looking at Cyndaquil "Yeah Cyndaquill! You're one of the very few who get lucky in those kind of situations!"

Justin told Cyndaquil "Yeah, you're lucky to have me as a trainer, and most importantly unlike your last one, a friend!" He smiled at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil didn't say much, not knowing what to say cause he wasn't so used to friendliness but he did give his trainer a hug. He told him "Quil…" (Thanks…)

"Don't mention it buddy!" Justin told Cyndaquil. They continued to walk down the forest path and eventually finding a lone Rattata. Justin noticed it immediately and said "Hey look! A Rattata!"

Odd looked at the purple mouse pokemon as it peaked out of a bush and he said "A Rattata that I'm gonna catch!" He pulled out a poke ball and got ready to throw it at the Rattata.

Justin stopped him and said "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up Odd, you gotta weaken it first before you can catch it!"

Cyndaquil nodded and answered "Cyndaquil!" (Yeah that's the only way!)

Odd said as he and Totodile prepared to ambush it "Well alright!" He then told Totodile "Alright Totodile, let's do this! Water Gun!"

Totodile shot his Water Gun at the Rattata which struck the unsuspecting rat pokemon. Totodile cheered "Toto! Toto! Toto!" (Yeah! Uh huh! Alright!)

Justin said "Nice shot!"

Odd replied "Yeah, great job Totodile! Whoa!" He noticed the Rattata charged at Totodile and tried to Tackle him. He told Totodile "Whoa dodge it Totodile!"

Totodile was in the middle of celebrating his first strike and was struck by Rattata's Tackle and shouted "DILE!" (YOWCH!) He was knocked onto the ground.

Odd told Totodile "TOTODILE GET UP!"

Justin told him "Odd chill out, it's just a Rattata!"

Odd looked at it noticed it was just sitting there doing nothing as Totodile got up. He said as he looked at him "Yeah you're right! Ahahaha! What the he heck was I worried about it's a fricken Ratta…" He looked back to see Rattata strike Totodile from behind with Quick Attack and Odd shouted "WHAAT! WHAAAT! WHAAAAAAT!"

Justin just couldn't help but laugh "AHAHAHAHA! You got owned by a Rattata!" Even Cyndaquil snickered as he watched Odd flip out.

Odd snapped back at Justin "Oh yeah! I'd like to see you do better!"

"Whatever dude! Next wild pokemon that shows up. Me and Cyndaquil can handle it! Right buddy!"

Cyndaquil hesitated a little bit and finally replied "Cynda…" (I'll try…)

Odd looked around and said "Alright, then keep an eye out as we go along." He helped Totodile up and asked "Are you okay Totodile?"

Totodile replied as he wiped the dirt off his body "Totodiiile." (Yeah, just a little roughed up but I'm okay.)

Odd told Totodile "That's good. Let's get going!" They continued to walk along the road to Cherrygrove City.

Justin told Odd "By the way I think you may wanna stay a little more focused than you were against that Rattata."

"More focused!"

"Yeah, I mean after Totodile got hit by that Tackle move you turned your attention away from Totodile and towards me."

"Okay okay! I get it Justin, but I still wanna see you do better!" He continued to search for more pokemon. He then asked Justin "Hey Justin, do you have any idea what type of pokemon the first Gym Leader has?"

Justin replied "Well I do have a small guide book that should tell me." He reached for the small book and scanned through it and said "Uhhhh let's see…Ah here it is! The Gym Leader is called Falkner and he specializes in Flying type."

"Aw great! A bunch of bird pokemon! They have like such an unfair advantage!"

Justin replied "As long as we catch a couple of great pokemon, and work on targeting with Cyndaquil and Totodile we'll do great." He then noticed a wild Pidgey and said "Hey look Odd, there's a Pidgey!"

Odd said "A Pidgey! Great now show it what you got if you think you're still better!"

Justin replied "Alright!" He then told Cyndaquil "Alright buddy ready for some action?"

Cyndaquil replied, looking at the wild Pidgey "Cyndaaaa…Quil…" (Uhhhhh…I guess so…) He then noticed his stomach began to growl and he asked 'Cynda…Cyndaquil?" (Uhhhh…Can I get a snack first?)

Justin looked at him and said "A snack? C'mon buddy just this one battle and then we'll get you a snack!"

Cyndaquil whined "Quuuuil!" (But I'm soooo hungry!)

Totodile looked up at Cyndaquil and said "Tototodile! Diiiile?" (Don't act like a little wuss Cyndaquil! What are you, afraid of getting beat!) His own stomach began to growl and he said "Totodile!" (Actually I'm getting a little hungry to!)

Justin and Odd both looked at their pokemon. Justin wondered "Did we bring anything like snacks for the road dude! I don't have anything, and maybe I should've stopped by your house to get breakfast with you…Actually we should've stopped by before we left an hour ago. "

Odd replied "Yeah maybe you're right! I'll just check my bag." He searched through his bag for a few seconds and realized he had forgotten to pack something for the road and said "Aw come on! I forgot to pack some snacks for the road!"

Totodile smacked himself in the face and said "Diiiiile!" (You gotta be kidding me!)

Cyndaquil began to smell the air and he finally caught the scent of a berry bush and he said "Cyndaquil!" (I found something!) He jumped off of Justin's shoulder and began to walk to the source of the smell.

Justin asked "Cyndaquil, where are you going?"

Cyndaquil turned back to Justin and said "Cynda Cynda!" (I'm just going to get a snack! Follow me!)

Odd wondered "What did he say and where is the little guy going?"

Justin said, understanding Cyndaquil "He wants us to follow him." He followed Cyndaquil who walked through a couple bushes. He noticed Cyndaquil walking towards a bush full of Oran Berries and he said "Hey look, Cyndaquil found some Oran Berries!"

Odd noticed the bush full of the light blue berries and said "Sweet! Oran Berries taste awesome! They're not just for pokemon you know!"

"Yeah, some of these berry types are edible by humans." Justin said as he walked closer.

Totodile caught a whiff of the sweet scent of the berries and rushed past Odd and Justin. He said "Totototo!" (Oran Berries Yaaaay!) He ran up to the bush and pushed Cyndaquil to the ground and out of his way, who was already picking a couple off the bush.

Cyndaquil cringed as he hit the ground, landing on some small rocks and he said in a sad tone, as he looked up at Totodile who was stuffing a berry into his mouth "Cynda…Quuiiil…" (Hey…That wasn't very nice…)

Totodile ate the berry and responded back "Toto! Totototodile!" (So! It doesn't have to be nice when I'm only playing around with ya!)

Odd shouted at Totodile "Hey! What'd you do that for Totodile!"

Justin threw in "Yeah! You pushed poor little Cyndaquil out of the way when he was trying to grab some berries."

Totodile apologized to them and got back to the berries.

He helped Cyndaquil up and said "It's okay buddy, me and Odd will make sure Totodile doesn't push you around again."

Cyndaquil replied, rubbing his bottom cause he landed on some rock and tried to ignore the pain "Cyndaquil…" (Thanks for helping me out a little…)

"No problem buddy!" Justin said as he picked a few berries from the bush, also handing some to Cyndaquil and eating a few. He said as he tasted the sweet berry "Wow Odd, you were right! These are good!"

Odd said "What can I say! I got great taste!"

After about a couple minuntes of chilling Justin and Odd were approached by a man in a ranger's outfit. He said "What do you kids think you're doing in my garden?"

Odd and Justin looked up at the guy and Justin asked "Um…Who are you!"

"I'm Ranger Kent! And you have no business in mine and my wife's garden! What gave you the slightest idea to be trespassing on my property!"

Justin looked at Cyndaquil, who looked kinda intimidated as he hid behind Justin's keg, and he said "Sorry Ranger Kent, but our pokemon were hungry and my Cyndaquil found your garden." He picked Cyndaquil up and held him.

Odd said "It's not our fault we didn't know it was your garden!"

"Yeah, Cyndaquil didn't know that!" Justin said.

Ranger Kent looked at the four and said "Doesn't matter, if you payed more attention you would've seen my house and the 'No Tresspassing' sign by our house."

Justin apologized "Dude we're sorry okay!"

"Yeah! Cut us some slack!" Odd threw in.

Cyndaquil and Totodile also threw in their own apologies.

Ranger Kent smirked and said "Hmm…Okay I'll let you off the hook."

Justin and Odd said at the same time "Really?"

"As long as you face me in a double battle okay!" He then threw out two poke balls and said "Go Raticate and Phanpy!" He threw out his two pokemon and said "Alright, let's do this!"

Justin and Odd both checked their pokedex's to learn a little more about the two pokemon. Justin checked his on Raticate and it read "Ratticate, the mouse pokemon. Raticate uses it's whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down."

Odd checked his pokedex for Phanpy and it read "Phanpy, the long nose pokemon. Phanpy usually bumps with its snout as a sign of affection. However, it is so strong, it may send you flying."

Odd was already having second thoughts about doing a double battle against this guy and said "Uhh are you sure about battling this guy Justin. After all we're just starting our journey."

Justin nodded and replied "Trust me Odd. If we give all we got, we will make it through!" He then told Ranger Kent "It's on! We'll take you on!" He then told Cyndaquil "Let's rock Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil walked up and replied "Cynda…" (I'll do my best…)

Odd said "Alright, this is all you Totodile!"

Totodile joined Cyndaquil and did a mini dance saying "Tototototo!" (Yeah let's do this!)

Ranger Kent looked at the two starter pokemon and said "I take it you two are just starting your journey! This should be easy!" He then ordered his pokemon "Phanpy start out with Earthquake and Raticate follow up with Swift!"

Phanyp agreed "Phanpy Phan!" He slammed down onto the ground creating an earthquake, causing Cyndaquil and Totodile to be nearly immobilized by the shaking ground.

Raticate then fired at the two starters with his Swift attack.

Justin told Odd "I got a way out of this!" He then told Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil, counter with your own swift!"

Cyndaquil agreed "Cynda!" (I'll do it!) He then fired the golden stars from his mouth and the attack collided with Raticate's Swift attack to create a small explosion.

Cyndaquil and Totodile shielded themselves and awaited their orders. Ranger Kent ordered his pokemon "Raticate use Skullbash on Totodile, Phanpy use Rollout on Cyndaquil."

Phanpy then curled into a ball and rolled into the smoke left over from the explosion while Raticate charged in.

Justin told Odd before he ordered Cyndaquil to dodge "I got a plan. You get Totodile to focus his attacks on Phanpy since Phanpy is weak against Water types, and I'll have Cyndaquil go after Raticate."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He then told Totodile "Dodge and try to stop Phanpy with Water Gun!"

Totodile agreed "Toto!" (Let's do this!) He jumped out of the way of Raticate's attack and blasted Phanpy with his Water Gun. The attack struck, but it barely did any damage due to Rollout.

Justin told Cyndaquil "Dodge it!"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way of the attack and he heard Ranger Kent order Phanpy and Raticate "Raticate attack Totodile with Hyper Fang! Phanp

y keep up that Rollout!"

Raticate charged at Totodile and tried to bite him with his glowing fangs, but Justin ordered Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil use Tackle on Raticate!" Cyndaquil rushed over to help Totodile and tackled Raticate in the side to help Totodile. Justin cheered "Way to go Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil looked back at Justin and smiled while waving his little arms "Cynda!" (Thanks Justin!) He was however struck from behind from the Rollout and cried out "QUIIIILL!" (YOOOOOWW!)

Justin shouted "CYNDAQUIL!" He noticed Cyndaquil got up and he asked "Cyndaquil, are you okay?"

Cyndaquil nodded, still having some fight left in him "Cyn…Cyndaquil…" (I…I'll try…)

Justin said "That's the spirit buddy!"

As Cyndaquil made his way back, Odd told Totodile "Dodge that Rollout, it's still coming and try to stop him with a Water Gun again!"

Totodile blasted Phanpy with another Water Gun, finally slowing him down and giving Cyndaquil a chance to strike Raticate without worrying about Rollout.

Kent then ordered his pokemon "Raticate use Swift again and Phanpy attack Cyndaquil with Takedown!"

Raticate sprayed the stars around the field and the attacks hit both pokemon.

Justin and Odd called out for Cyndaquil and Totodile, and Justin noticed Cyndaquil was getting weak. He told Odd "We gotta do something quick! Cydnaquil doesn't look like he has much fight left in him." He watched as Cyndaquil just barely dodged the Takedown attack.

Odd suggested "I got a plan. Let's focus all their firepower on one at a time!"

Justin agreed "That sounds like a great idea!" He then ordered Cyndaquil "Alright buddy time to turn up the heat! Flamethrower on Raticate!"

Odd told Totodile "Use Water Gun on Raticate!"

Cyndaquil agreed "Quil!" (Alright!) He ignited his flames and breathed his fiery breath on Raticate while Totodile sprayed him with his Water Gun, both attack colliding with Raticate and knocking him out.

Justin and Odd cheered "YEAH!"

Ranger Kent returned Raticate and said "You gave it your best Raticate! Now Phanpy use Rollout!"

Phanpy curled up and rolled at Cyndaquil and Totodile. Cyndaquil easily jumped out of the way, but Phanpy made a full on collision with Totodile causing Odd to shout "TOTODILE!"

Totodile was knocked to the ground and he groaned as he tried to get up "Toto….D-Dile…" (Agghh….I-It can't be…) He collapsed on the ground, causing Odd to rush over to him.

Odd said "No…Totodile!" He clenched his fist and told Justin "Avenge my buddy and win us this match! It's all up to you Justin!" He then picked up Totodile and laid him against the closest tree saying "You tried your best Totodile!"

Justin nodded and said "I won't let you down!" He then ordered Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil strike him with Tackle to try and slow him down!"

Cyndaquil replied "Cyndaaa!" (I got it!) He charged at Phanpy who was still using Rollout and tackled him, but it only knocked him back but slightly slowed Phanpy down.

Ranger Kent ordered Phanpy "Phanpy use Take Down!"

Phanpy then began to charge at Cyndaquil, until Justin ordered Cyndaquil "I know you can do this buddy! Use Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil nodded in agreement and ignited the flames on his back again and breathed his fiery breath at Phanpy and it made a direct hit, knocking Phanpy out.

Ranger Kent shouted "NO PHANPY!"

Cyndaquil watched as Phanpy collapsed and he couldn't believe his eyes. He said "C-Cynda…Quil?" (D-Did I just…win?)

Ranger Kent returned Phanpy and said "You tried your best…"

Justin and Odd cheered "YEAH! We did it!"

Cyndaquil was still in shock that he won and he suddenly said "C-Cynda…" (M-My frist win…) He began to do a little dance as he waved his arms and jumped around cheering "Cynda! Quil! Quil! Quil! Quil!" (I did it! I won! I won! I won! I won!)

Justin congratulated Cyndaquil "Way to go Cyndaquil! I knew you could do it!" He then told him, "C'mon buddy!"

Cyndaquil ran up to Justin and jumped into his arms in response and hugging him saying "Cynda! Cynda!" (I can't believe it! This is the first time I ever won!)

Justin laughed a little bit and said "Haha! You're the best Cyndaquil!"

Odd then started to rub it in Ranger Kent's face saying "Haha! How's it feel to beaten by a couple of rookies! Now if you excuse us, we got to get going to Violet City!" He picked up Totodile.

Ranger Kent told them "Well a deal is a deal, but I gotta warn you there has been some recent trouble down the road."

Odd mocked "Relaaax dude! I'm sure it's nothing!"

Justin wondered "What could be wrong?"

Ranger Kent invited them inside saying "Why don't you and your pokemon come with me into my place. I'll explain there."

Odd said as he followed Ranger Kent towards his house, carrying Totodile who had woken up "Don't mind if I do!" Odd then asked Totodile "Feeling alright Totodile?"

Totodile replied, sounding like he was in pain "Dile…Totototo…" (Agh…I've been better…)

Justin said "Alright, though I'd much rather be headed off toward Violet City." He and Cyndaquil followed Odd and Totodile to Ranger Kent's house. They walked in through the back entrance. His house was a decent sized cabin and they walked in through the sun room and into the kitchen.

Ranger Kent called out to his wife "Honey I'm back, just some kids unknowingly trespassing in our garden, but we've settled everything out."

Ranger Kent's wife had long black hair and she wore a blue tshirt with jeans. She greeted Odd and Justin "Well hello there!"

Justin greeted her "Hi there!" Cyndaquil even waved, not really saying anything.

Odd said "How's it goin!" He then took a seat at the kitchen table as Ranger Kent gestured to both young trainers to take a seat.

They sat at the table and Ranger Kent's wife Holly sat a plate of cookies down and said "I made this for my husband, but there's enough for everyone!" She sat down with them after grabbing a few glasses of milk.

Ranger Kent explained as Justin, Odd, Totodile, and Cyndaquil reached for the plate "Alright, if you must know, recently on Route 29 a clan of Hoothoot and Zubat began fighting each other over territory."

Odd said as he shoved a cookie in his mouth "And, that's a huge deal because!"

"These feuding pokemon have been known to attack passing by trainers, so you may wanna be careful. They think all trainers are trying to interfere with them."

Justin said as he drank his milk "Well of course we're gonna have to be careful!" He looked at Cyndaquil and said "Right Cyndaquil?"

Cyndaquil replied, quickly finishing his milk "Cyndaaa…" (I hope they don't attack…) He then accidentally burped, slightly blushing.

Justin said "Well excuse you buddy!"

Totodile rolled his eyes and said "Toto! Diiile! Dile!" (Aw c'mon Cynadquil! That was weak, you can do much better! I can do better than that!) He then burped louder than Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil said "Cynda…Quil…" (But…I wasn't even trying, that was just an accident…)

Odd looked at both pokemon and said "Aw you guys are weak! This is how you do it!" He then burped louder than both pokemon, causing Justin to smack himself in the forehead and Ranger Kent and his wife Holly to stare at him.

Justin said "C'mon Odd, what are you 5 years old!"

"What! We're a couple of kids for crying out loud and it's not my fault Totodile thought Cydnaquil was starting a burping contest!" Odd said as he grabbed another cookie.

Justin, Kent, and Holly smacked themselves in forehead. Cyndaquil even felt embarrassed that he somehow started it, saying to himself "Quiiil…" (I wasn't even trying to start a contest…) He held onto his head as he shook his head in embarrassment.

Justin said "Well, now that you're finished being immature, I think we should head out and try and figure out what we're gonna do about the Hoothoot and Zubat problem."

Ranger Kent notified them "Well just to let you know, within walking distance, the two feuding gangs are an hour down the road."

Justin said "Well it's been great! Thanks for having us over."

"Bye, take care!" Odd said as he and Totodile waved as they walked out the door.

Kent and Holly waved goodbye and Kent warned them "Just be careful out there!" He watched as Justin, Cyndaquil, Odd, and Totodile left.

After leaving the cabin owned by Ranger Kent, Justin and Odd continued their journey to Cheerygrove City. They wondered what they would do about the Hoothoot and Zubat gangs. Justin said "So what do you think we should do about Zubat and Hoothoot?"

Odd thought for a moment and finally came up with an idea. He suggested "I got an idea! How about we just go after the leader!"

"Go after the leader?" Justin looked at Odd, raising an eyebrow and slightly confused.

Cyndaquil muttered "C-Cyndaquil…" (B-But that'd mean we'd have to risk getting attacked…)

Totodile muttered to himself "Toto!" (What a wuss!)

Odd explained "Yeah! Most likely if a gang's leader is taken out, then that may cause the gang to fall apart!"

Justin thought about the plan as they continued to walk "Well I guess it could work, but how do we find the leader?"

"….Uhhh…I have no clue!" Odd said, trying to figure it out. They continued to walk for a little longer until they came close to the place.

Justin said "Well let's just hope it'll be easy to spot the leader out." He then told Cyndaquil "We best keep our eyes peeled little buddy."

Cyndaquil muttered "Cynda…Quil…C-Cyndaquil…" (I'll do my best...but uhh...actually I uh…I-I really gotta take a leak right now…) He crossed his legs as he held onto Justin's shoulder.

Justin said "C'mon buddy, I told you, you should've gone back at the ranger's cabin before we left!" He let Cyndaquil down and said "Just hurry up buddy."

Cyndaquil nodded and left the area seeking some privacy, and some extra berries. Odd said as they waited for Cyndaquil, pulling out a Nintendo 3DS "Well while we're waiting on Cyndaquil I think I'll sit back and play a little DS!"

"Aw cool a 3DS! I thought those things weren't supposed to be coming out till next year!"

Odd explained "Yeah, but somehow I got one free in the mail. I don't know who it was from, but who cares! It's a 3DS and this thing is AWESOME!"

Justin sat down next to Odd, who sat on a log with Totodile who was also watching Odd play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He asked "Hey wait, is that Ocarina of Time! Did they seriously remake that game?"

"Yeah they did! It's so much better with these new graphics and…huh!" He noticed Cyndaquil running back to them, freaking out and he said "Whoa what's got Cyndaquil so riled up!"

Justin asked Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil what's wrong!"

Cyndaquil said, wiping some berry juice of his mouth as he panicked "C-C-Cynda! Cynda! Cynda!" (T-T-The Hoothooot! They're after me! Run away!)

Justin looked up to see the Hoothoot flying at them and said "Oh crap! Cyndaquil's right! We gotta get outta here!" He immediately got up and started to run off with Cyndaquil, soon being followed by Odd and Totodile

Cyndaquil and Totodile ran as fast as they could to keep up with their trainers, Cyndaquil trying to jump up onto Justin's shoulder. Totodile said "Totodiiiile!" (This isn't good!)

Odd said "They're ganging on us!" He picked up Totodile and said "Fight back if you need to Totodile!"

Totodile agreed and blasted them with water gun, but the Hoothoot moved out of the way. Totodile muttered "Diiile!" (Aw c'mon!)

Justin said, noticing the Zubat were now joining the chase and said "AW COME ON! Now we got the Zubat clan joining the chase!"

Odd began to search for a hideout and said "Dive into that bush!" He noticed a very large bush that would provide good enough protection for a little bit. He and Totodile made their way to the bush, diving in when they made it.

Justin told Cyndaquil "C'mon buddy jump onto my shoulder! Odd found some…well protection!" He ran towards the bush, keeping close to Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was trying to dodge some peck attacks from the Hoothoot and said "Cyn...da…Cynda!" (I'm…*pant*…trying!) He was running short of breath, but the fear of being slaughtered by some Hoothoot kept him going. He leapt into the air trying to reach Justin's shoulder but he missed and fell to the ground, becoming prey for the Hoothoot and Zubat.

Justin said "Cyndaquil!" He looked back as he continued running, soon noticing Cyndaquil was being attacked by the Hoothoot…and the Zubat soon joined in. He said "CYNDAQUIL!" He ran back for Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was being pecked all over the place and cringed as they attacked him, feeling too tired to get up and whined "Quuuil! Cynda cynda! Quiiil!" (Owww! Ow! Ow! Help me!" He tried to shake them off.

Justin said " Hey! Keep your claws off of him!" He began to swat the Hoothoot and Zubat away from Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil begged Justin "Quuuuil!" (Please make them stop!)

Justin said "I got you buddy!" He smacked some more away, and grabbed Cyndaquil getting pecked and scratched in the process. He ran off towards the bush as fast as he could and dove in. He said "Phew…that was close!"

Odd said "Whoa! What happened?"

Justin explained, as he laid Cyndaquil down "They got Cyndaquil and I had to rescue him." He then asked Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil are you alright?"

Cyndaquil looked pretty scratched up and replied, trying to get over the pain "Cyndaquil…" (No, I'm seriously hurt…) He stood up on his hind legs.

Totodile said, patting Cyndaquil on the back "Totodile! Dile!" (C'mon toughen up Cyndaquil! You'll be fine!)

Odd wondered "Well now what?"

Justin said, pulling out a small spray bottle "Well Cyndaquil really took a beating out there and luckily I know a little bit about healing from my dad." He told Cyndaquil "Just hold still buddy and I'll fix you up." He sprayed the antidote, well whatever it was on the areas where Cyndaquil had all kinds of scratches and marks.

Cyndaquil flinched once he was sprayed and whined 'Quuiil!" (Yow that stings!)

Justin said "It's okay buddy, it'll help make the pain go away." He sprayed the other areas while Cyndaquil just cringed from the stinging sensation the spray caused.

Odd was watching out the bush and told Justin "Hey take a look at this!"

Once Justin was finished he told Cyndaquil "There, you'll be fine in no time buddy!" He heard Odd and said "What is it!" He looked out of the bush an noticed the few Hoothoot and Zubat gathered in two groups, with two of the arguing with each other. Justin said "So they've turned their attention away from us!"

Odd replied "Yeah, but look closely!" He noticed the larger Hoothoot and Zubat arguing in the center of the groups and said "I think those two may be the leaders!" He said, looking at Totodile "And we're gonna take them out!"

Totodile agreed "Dile!" (Yeah!)

Justin said "If we're gonna take them out I say you go after the Hoothoot…"

Justin was interrupted by Odd who blurted out "No way! I'm going after the lead Zubat!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause Zubat is so much cooler than a Hoothoot! Have you seen their final evolution stage! That's just awesome!"

Justin said "Whatever!" He then looked at Cyndaquil, who was also watching and said "Hey buddy, I know you really took a beating out there a few minutes ago and I'm sorry to ask this, but can you please help me out!"

Cyndaquil was kinda startled and flinched at the idea and asked "C-Cynda! Cyndaquil!" (R-Right now! But I just know they'll beat me up even worse!)

Justin told Cyndaquil, patting him on the back "C'mon buddy! I believe in you and I know you're a great fighter, you just don't know it yet!"

Cyndaquil hesitated to answer and finally agreed "Cynda…" (I'll do it…)

"Excellent! Now let's get out there and give it all we got!" He looked at Odd and said "Ready dude!"

Odd and Totodile gave Justin a thumbs up and Odd said "I'm way ahead of you!" He crawled out of the bush, followed by Justin and said to the two clans "Hey fellas! Looking for us!"

The leaders looked down at Justin, Odd, Cyndaquil, and Totodile and the Hoothoot asked "Hooooot!" (What do you want!)

The Zubat shrieked "Zuuuuu! Zuuuu!" (Yeah we're in the middle of something more important than you losers! Stay out of this!)

Justin said "We're here to challenge you two!"

A Hoothoot began to fly over saying "Hoooo!" (Leave them to me boss!)

The lead Hoothoot held the other back with it's wing and said "Hoooooot! Hoooo!" (No, I'll take these fools on! They think they can just get interfere in the whole Hoothoot Zubat gang war thing!) He flew down lower, preparing to battle Justin.

Justin said "Yeah bring it on!"

Odd said "You to Zubat!" He pointed to the lead Zubat who also flied down. He told Totodile "Get ready Totodile!"

Justin told Cyndaquil as well "You to buddy! You can do it!"

Cydnaquil and Totodile looked back at their trainers and gave them a thumbs up. Totodile turned back to Zubat, while Cyndaquil turned to Hoothoot.

Justin ordered Cyndaquil "Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!"

Odd ordered Totodile "Water Gun!"

Cyndaquil ignited the flamers on his back and breathed his powerful flamethrower at Hoothoot, while Totodile blasted Zubat with his water gun.

Hoothoot and Zubat moved out of the way, and Hoothoot began to fly at Cyndaquil with a glowing white beak. Zubat also flapped his wings sending multiple blue blades of wind shaped like an 'S', using Air Cutter.

Justin ordered Cyndaquil "Dodge it and try and use Flamethrower again!"

Odd ordered Totodile "Totodile jump up high and try using Skull Bash!"

Cyndaquil did his best to avoid the pecking Hoothoot and kept dodging each Peck and he then jumped backwards and used Flamethrower again, however Hoothoot used Reflect, bouncing the attack back at Cyndaquil.

Justin ordered Cyndaquil "Get out of the way Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil didn't see the attack coming in time and was blasted by his own attack and yelped as he was knocked back "QUIL!" (YOW!)

Justin told Cyndaquil "C'mon don't give up buddy!"

Cyndaquil got back up slowly, knowing he couldn't take a whole lot more. Meanwhile Totodile jumped into the air to dodge the Air Cutter and then as he came back down, he aimed for Zubat, all until he missed and he was struck by Zubat's Wing Attack, shouting as he landed on the ground and getting back up "DIIIIILE! DILE!" (AW COME ON! NO FAIR!)

Odd ordered Totodile "Alright wait until he attacks again and I'll give you the orders!" Totodile waited until Zubat tried Wing Attack again, only this time Odd shouted "Jump and get on it's back, then Scratch him good!"

Totodile jumped into the air, then landing on Zubat's back and began to scratch Zubat, dealing a good amount of damage. Totodile cheered, jumping off and landing on the ground "Tototototo!" (Hahahaha take that!)

Justin told Odd, looking over at his battle "Great job dude!" He then ordered Cyndaquil, who was about to be pecked again "Alright keep dodging and let's go with Swift!"

Cyndaquil kept dodging Hoothoot's Peck and, and eventually used Swift making a direct hit. Cyndauqil cheered "Cydna!" (Yeah)

Hoothoot however had other plans and began to use Aerial Ace and dove at Cyndaquil with white aura around him.

Justin ordered Cyndaquil "Smokescreen and try and land a Flamethrower after!"

Cyndaquil breathed a smoke screen, engulfing the area in a thick smoke that made Hoothoot lose miss his target. Cyndaquil then breathed his flamethrower at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot dodged it once again.

Meanwhile Odd was still going at it with Zubat and ordered Totodile "Try using a Water Gun!"

Totodile blasted Zubat once again at close range, but Zubat dodged and returned fire with Supersonic, striking Totodile and confusing him. Totodile groaned "Totooo…" (Guuuuh what was that about…)

Odd said "Oh no! Totodile are you okay!" He noticed Totodile was completely out of it, being confused.

Totodile tried to listen to Odd, but the attack resulted in a headache and said "Diiile…" (Don't worry…) He slowly got up, holding onto his head.

While Totodile was now suffering from confusion, Hoothoot tried a new tactic to stop Justin's speedy Cyndaquil, who was quickly getting worn out. He began to make some loud hooting noise, creating sound waves of blue energy that really annoyed Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil whined "Quiiiil!" (Awww that's mad annoying!) He covered his ears, well where his ears would be.

Justin was also covering his ears and said "You gotta be kidding me! Uproar?" He then noticed Hoothoot was about to use Aerial Ace again and warned Cydnaquil "Watch out!" He then thought of an idea _'Wait, I'll get Cyndaquil to counter that attack with a Flamethrower and finish him off then!' _He then ordered Cyndaquil "Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil couldn't really hear Justin because of the Uproar, but eventually noticed Hoothoot and Justin's orders again and blasted Hoothoot with his flamethrower, catching the Owl Pokemon in the attack.

Justin then said "Great now Tackle it!"

Cyndaquil then jumped into the attack and struck Hoothoot with a Tackle, causing Hoothoot to be knocked to the ground and being knocked out. Cyndaquil panted as he watched Hoothoot faint, feeling tired but he also felt a great feeling of accomplishment.

Justin then pulled out a poke ball and said "Pokeball go!" He threw the poke ball at Hoothoot which opened and absorbed Hoothoot from a red light, bring him into the poke ball and shutting. Justin crossed his fingers and said "C'mon!"

Cyndaquil also hoped they'd get lucky and said "Quuuuil!" (I hope we catch it!)

The poke ball shook a couple times and eventually the red light on the poke ball shut off, freaking out all the Hoothoot watching, and causing them to flee. One shouted "HOOOOOT!" (NOOOOO THEY GOT OSCAR!)

Cyndaquil cocked his head and said "Cynda…*pant*…Quil!" (That Hoothoot is…*pant*…named Oscar!)

Justin ran over to the poke ball and picked it up cheering "Haha! I caught a Hoothoot!"

Cyndaquil threw his fist into the air cheered "Cynda!" (We did it!)

Justin congratulated Cyndaquil as well "See buddy, I told you you could do it! You deserve a nice long rest!" He gave Cyndaquil a high five, but then noticed Odd's battle and said "Huh!"

Odd was finishing up and the Zubat was trying to fly at Totodile to Bite him, but Odd ordered Totodile when he was close "C'mon Totodile! Use Water Gun one last time!"

Totodile blasted the incoming Zubat with his Water Gun, knocking him away, and causing Zubat to fall to the ground. Totodile then cheered "Dile!" (Oh yeah!)

Odd then threw his poke ball and said "You're mine Zubat!" He watched at the ball shook a few times, and eventually stopping and catching Zubat. Odd ran over to the ball and grabbed it, cheering "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! I got a Zubat!" Totodile also joined in the cheering.

Justin congratulated Odd "Way to go Odd!"

Odd thanked Justin and said "Yeah, great job catching Hoothoot as well." He then noticed the Zubat fleeing and said "Yeah you better run!"

Justin said, "C'mon, now that that's all done with, let's make our way towards that one town nearby. It's almost 6pm." The two began to walk down the path.

Odd agreed "Yeah we better get going!" He looked down at Totodile and asked "You ready bud!"

Totodile got up from the ground and gave Odd a thumbs up saying "Dile!" (Yeah let's go!)

Justin said "Well alright! Let's get going!" The four began to make their way to the nearest town to stay the night, or maybe camp out. But what awaits them at Cherrygrove City?

**Well that was a fun chapter full of battling, in case some haven't noticed the Rattata incident did happen to Chuggaconroy before, the same exact way only he was using an Icysaur, and the Hoothoot name comes from TSG's Oscar's epic fail quote "What's pigeon!" Hoothoot also being a bird. In the next chapter we finally arrive in Cherrygrove City where I'll finally introduce a little bit of D-Generation M who already has their first scheme. So remember we got Miror B, Major M, and Moniqua…BUT only one will make an appearance.**


End file.
